A Magical Adventure
by Ming the 2nd Strongest Hitman
Summary: Lenka dan Rinto mengalami nasib yang sama dengan itu mereka menjadi sahabat dan melawan sihir hitam yang ingin menguasai dunia...akan kah mereka mampu mengalahkan penyihir hitam itu? dan akan kah hubungan mereka lebih jauh dari persahabatan?/Warning Inside/Review...please


**~~DISCLAIMER~~**

 **Vocaloid is not mine...but Vocaloid is belong to Yamaha and Crypton Media**

 **Warning:OOC,OC,Typo,GaJe,Properti yang muncul begitu saja...dan maaf jika nggak masuk akal...**

 **Main chara:LenkaxRinto(Not a Pair...but maybe it could be)**

 **OC:May A[qua]is,Theon Xhen,Helen Gurēgane,Uko &Uki Gurēgane,Alhena Seikaku**

 **Note:Fic Vocaloid pertamaku...Terinspirasi dari beberapa fic dari senior-senior di fic Vocaloid...dan juga sambil akting-akting sendiri dikamar...hehehehe/gila/...Yaudah langsung aja...R &R PLEASE~~~**

* * *

 **Chapter 0:Prologue**

* * *

 **-Lenka POV Start-**

* * *

"*Huh*..." Aku menghela nafas setelah sibuk di siang hari dan pulang di sore hari...apalagi perjalanan 5 km dari sekolahku _'Vocadabra Magic School'_ namanya aneh ya...mungkin saja biar nggak _mainstream_ gitu deh aku juga nggak tau...oh ya perkenalkan namaku Lenka Kagamine umurku 17 tahun,aku adalah murid dari _'Vocadabra Magic School'_ seperti namanya sekolah itu mengajarkan sihir...sudah mengenai sekolahku...aku adalah seorang yang [sepertinya] kutu buku (Mungkin).Aku selalu mempunyai aktivitas yang sama setiap hari disini didesa 'Elivie' ini dan mempunyai sahabat dari kecil yang [Mungkin] menjengkelkan tapi mereka bisa dipercaya dan baik dalam menjalani persahabatan mereka Lily Akita dan May biasa aku selalu pulang dengan mereka dan selalu aku dihidangkan acara celotehan May saat perjalanan pulang

"Dan aku juga terus tertawa saat Rinto terpeleset di tangga tadi...hahahaha" *Huh* celotehannya sekarang soal orang yang paling kubenci Rinto Kagane...*Huh* aku bisa saja melempar mantraku kepadanya dan kukirim dia ke langit dan tertawa saat dia jatuh ketanah...*Err* aku terlalu berlebihan ya?

"May- _chan_ kau tahukan dia itu selalu mendapat peringkat dikelas...blablabla" Sekarang Lily yang memujinya aku merasa ingin berlari dan meninggalkan mereka tapi apa daya nanti aku dikira cemburu ama si Rinto itu aku juga punya gengsi kaleee...memang Aku,Lily dan si Rinto itu sekelas...May menempati kelas elemen air sedankan kami listrik

"Ya udah aku pulang dulu ya Lily- _chan_...May- _chan_ ~~" Aku melambaikan tangan pada mereka saat diperempatan jalan...saat mereka sudah pergi seluruh emosiku meledak saat itu juga..."HWUAAAA! KENAPA SIH LAKI-LAKI ITU APA DIA PAMER HA!" Teriakku sambil menendang tembok sebelahku dan alhasil kakiku yang kena karma karena menendang tembok yang tidak berdosa tersebut..."Aduh~~" Aku meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kakiku yang sakit

"*Huft*Tembok ditendang _baka_ " Suara yang tidak kuharapkan datangnya ternyata datang juga...membuatku langsung menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut...

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa..." Tanyanya dan ternyata sosok yang paling kubenci ke-2 dikota ini setelah saat stok pisangku habis dan tidak ada stok lagi disupermarket...Rinto Kagane...dengan tatapan rata...

"Se-sedang apa kau...?" Tanyaku menahan malu...

"Ya pulanglah apa kau saja yang akan pulang..." Dia langsung menjawab pertanyaanku dan benar juga jawabannya bukan hanya aku yang tinggal disini...aku langsung membalikkan badanku dan kembali ke misiku disore ini kembali kerumah dan pergi kekamar untuk mengerjakan PR(?) setelah itu langsung merebahkan diri di kasur empuk dan nyaman...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku?" Tanyaku yang sepertinya ke-ge eranku dan ke-kepoanku akan menuntunku kedalam goa malu...

"Ge-er...hanya kebetulan aku searah denganmu..." Sudah kuduga itu akan terjadi...aku merasa malu pada _Kami-sama_ telah berpihak padaku,aku sudah sampai didepan rumah...jelas saja aku langsung masuk dan berlari kekamarku...

* * *

 **-Lenka POV End-**

* * *

"...Lenka..." Gumam Rinto lalu berjalan pulang

* * *

 **-Rinto POV Start-**

* * *

"Dia itu _baka_ tapi dia manis juga..." Aku terus bergumam sambil terus berjalan kearah rumahku...setelah beberapa langkah diperempatan jalan(Again) aku dikejutkan dengan datangnya...

"HYAAA!" Jelangkung yang bernama Mikuo Hatsune...yang melompat dari tempat persembunyiannya...dan langsung keluar tanpa bersuara...

"*Ugh*...HEY JANGAN KEKANAK-KANAKAN KAU MIKUO UNTUNG SAJA AKU TIDAK JANTUNGAN!" Aku kesal dengannya karena menyadarkanku dari lamunanku tentang Lenka...

"Hehehehe... _Slow man_ woles aja..." Katanya dengan wajah Innocent facenya membuatku semakin kesal...

"Gimana mau woles kalo aja jantungku copot saat itu juga kamu mau ngelakuin apa?" Tanyaku kepadanya dengan nada kesal...oh ya perkenalkan namaku Rinto Kagane umurku 18 tahun...seorang yang terlihat keren#Hoekkk...selalu dapat peringkat dikelas dan menjadi pangeran sekolah(Mungkin...*Plakk*)...

"Aku akan tertawa diatas pemakananmu..." Seolah-olah dia tidak punya dosa dia malah memasuki mode _Yandere_...

"*Huh*...Hei jangan memasuki mode _Yandere_ mu sekarang..."

"Ya baiklah..." Dia kembali normal dan kami pun berjalan pulang bersama...aku dan dia searah tapi rumahku masih belok kekiri lagi di gang samping rumahnya...

"Hei besok hari kelulusan kan?" Tanyaku membuat dia tersenyum...

"Iya kuharap kau tidak mengacaukannya seperti semester kemarin..." Ia tersenyum mengejek...jujur itu membuatku merinding

"Iya aku tidak seceroboh itu..." Kataku sambil _Sweatdropped_

"Oh iya,Rinto." Kata Mikuo menggantung...

"Apa?"

"...Apa kau masih ingat kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu?" Sambungnya membuatku kaget...terus terang saja itu saat dimana aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Lenka...

"...Aku masih ingat..." Jawabku

"...Baiklah berusaha untuknya ya~~" Sahut Mikuo lalu masuk ke rumahnya...

"Baiklah~" Jawabku dengan senang hati karena Mikuo menyemangatiku...lalu aku berbelok ke gang disebelah kiri rumah Mikuo...

* * *

 **-Rinto POV End-**

Back to Lenka bedroom...

 **-Lenka POV End-**

* * *

"*Huh*...Sudah aku capek..." Aku berbaring di kasurku karena telah mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah dan PR dari sekolah dan aku sudah capek dengan hari ini...apa ada hal yang lebih buruk lagi

"..." Aku terdiam dan menatap keluar jendelaku,aku merasa terkejut karena awan disekitar desa mendung...tapi ramalan cuaca tidak menunjukkan adanya hujan sore ini...dan perlahan namun pasti aku melihat sesosok gadis kecil yang melayang di tengah desa...

"Itu..." Lalu gadis itu mendekati rumah dan menatapku dari luar...

* * *

 **-Lenka POV End-**

Back to Rinto House...

- **Rinto POV Start-**

* * *

"..." Aku terus menatap seorang anak laki-laki berjubah _Silver_ yang melayang kearahku

"Kau Rinto?" Tanya anak itu...

"Kalo iya memang kenapa?" Jawabku sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak-suka-kau

"Ini..." Katanya sembari memeriku sebuah benda kecil berwarna merah berbentuk bintang

"Apa ini?" Tanyaku

"Bukalah..." Katanya lalu menghilang mejadi asap...

* * *

 **-Rinto POV End-**

 **-Normal POV-**

* * *

 **"Celaka tidak berbau"**

Kalimat itu yang ada dikertas yang berada didalam kotak itu,yang berada ditangan Rinto

 **"Permasalahan pasti ada akibat dan solusinya"**

Kalimat itu yang ada dikertas yang sekarang berada ditangan Lenka,dan terdapat pecahan berbentuk Bintang setengah

* * *

- **Lenka POV Start-**

* * *

"Kenapa kau memberiku ini..." Aku bertanya kepada gadis berjubah hitam itu...

"Karena kau adalah keturunan terakhir..." Jawabnya lalu menghilang menjadi abu

"Hey-Hey! Kau pergi kemana?!" Teriakku lalu melihat ke langit...

* * *

 **-Normal POV-**

* * *

Dilangit...tertulis...

 **"Ada Senang,Bahagia dan juga Kegembiraan"**

 **"Tapi juga ada Kesedihan dan Tragedi...Bersiaplah..."**

"Hari ini buruk/Lebih buruk..." Lenka dan Rinto memandangi langit itu...

* * *

 **~~TBC~~**

* * *

 **Note:Baiklah ini Fic Vocaloid pertama saya jadi maklumin ya kalo OOC...jadi REVIEW PLEASE~~**


End file.
